Years Past
by felicia.guarriello
Summary: Years have past and all bending has been wiped out, except for the Avatar. Tera had been running her whole life and has finally found a place where she can live safely, all she has to do is lay low and make it through high school, but that becomes difficult when she meets a boy who seems to take over her whole world. Now she is questioning who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had grown up hearing stories of the Avatar, bringing balance and peace to the world. I had looked up to them and tried to learn to see the world the way they did. The day I found out I was the new Avatar was the best day of my life. I had plans; I was going to fix the world. Now here I stood, in a newly pressed blue and white plaid uniform, staring at my sixth school in two years, trying to find the courage to go in.  
I closed my eyes and took the first step up the flight of stairs leading to the entrance. Even through my thick socks and required black shoes I could sense everyone inside. An image of the school popped into my head and I knew the layout of the school probably better than anyone ever did. I saw the girls in the bathroom stuffing their bras and the teacher in the lounge trying to sneak a smoke before classes began.  
I let out a sigh, opened my eyes and finished my assent. I had fought many things in my life and seen things most teenagers thought only existed in movies, and I had yet to have an experience as terrifying as starting a new school, especially high school. I walked in hoping I looked more confident than I felt. I could tell immediately that this school was one with intense clicks. Everyone seemed to have a place, and they all knew where they fit. If everything went as it was supposed to, then they wouldn't even notice I was there and maybe I could finish high school here. But one thing I had learned over the years, nothing ever went as planned.  
The day was thankfully uneventful, if not borderline boring. I had come in a month after classes had started, but I already knew that I was ahead. One cool thing about being the Avatar was that I had access to my past lives knowledge and skills. No studying needed, at least not at this level. The only bad part was that the history that today's society knew was skewed. No one remembered or knew of the time when people could bend and technology wasn't needed. As more advanced technology was developed, bending was needed less and less, and now it was gone, all except for the Avatar. Only a few still knew about the Avatar's existence, and have of them wanted me dead. The White Lotus had managed to stay in existence, they were the ones that found me and trained me, The Future Society, however, have made it their mission in life to hunt and kill the Avatar, the last of the benders.  
I flowed out of school with the crowd of students and began to make my way home. I heard a group of girls discussing the upcoming dance that was supposed to happen in a month. I felt a hint of longing. I had never been to a dance and I had always wanted to go, but it just wasn't safe. I turned away from the girls, putting the thought out of my mind. I stepped onto the sidewalk and then immediately jumped out of the way as a bike flew by. The boy on the bike seemed to have been bracing to hit me, and when he had missed he completely lost control and did a face plant into a bush right beside me. He recovered quickly though and ran back to me.  
"I am so sorry! Are you okay? I thought for sure I was going to hit you. You have some nice reflexes."  
"Thanks." I replied, "And I'm fine. It's no problem. Are you okay? That was a nasty meeting you had with that bush."  
"Nah, I'm good, I've had worse encounters. Besides, that bush and I are old friends and I hadn't seen him in a while, it was nice to catch up."  
I could help give a smile. "Well, glad you're okay." I turned to resume my walk but the guy popped up in front of me.  
"I'm Aaron, by the way. You're new, right? I think I saw you in my history class."  
"Um, yeah. I just got here today. I've actually got to go and get home."  
"Well, wait, what's your name?"  
I stopped and took a moment to make a decision before I continued my walk. "My name is Tera."

After a few blocks I turned into a nearby park, checking one last time to make sure no one was following me. I crossed the play area and swings, making my way to the thick woods that lay beyond. As soon as I passed into an area where I could no longer see the park behind me I took off my socks and shoes. It felt good for my feet to touch the earth again. I could still sense things through my shoes, but the clarity that came through direct contact was like no other feeling in the world, I still could not understand how we as humans could become so detached from it.

A little while into the woods was a lake with a small house on an island in its direct center. The house didn't look like much from afar, in fact if anyone ever did stumble into this park of the park they probably wouldn't even give it a second glance. From the side of the lake it looked like an old shed that a groundskeeper might have used but was now abandoned. With little thought I ran across the water and stepped into my newest home.

From the outside it looked old and abandoned, and the inside didn't do much better at changing that opinion. If you looked you would be able to tell that someone lived here. There was a table in one room and a couch in the other. The floors were clean and there was electricity. But as far as homes went it was lacking the feeling of being 'full'; the feeling that one got when a house was lived in and loved. But, that's what I always got in my hideaway houses, an empty feeling. Luckily my grandmother was with me, well, sort of.

I made my way to the kitchen and closed my eyes as I let my backpack fall to the floor. Concentrating I saw my grandmother in all her glory; as she was when she was the Avatar, two generations before me. My connection to her was the strongest. We were the closet related Avatars ever in history, but she and the Avatar between us had died young, taken from this world by The Future Society.

She materialized in front of me as I reached the fridge to get a snack. I reached through her to grab an apple off the shelf.

"Hello, young one." She always started off that way, thought it made her sound old and wise. She was actually only twenty-five in this form. She was a beautiful woman, with long flowing hair and sun dress that had birds on it. I didn't know what she looked like completely as in this form she had no color but more of a transparent look, but I had always imagined her as very tan with green eyes like mine and brown hair.

"Hi, grandma. Like the new place?"

She took a moment to look around. "It's boring, needs more character. Who picks out these houses for you?"

I laughed. "You know who, and you agreed with them when we came to check this town out. You said it would be safest for me."

She looked sour. "Well, I was wrong. I say we go to New York and live it up!"

She was always saying things like this. When it came to her duties as a past Avatar, not to mention as my grandmother, like keeping me safe, she was all business, but as soon as I was safe she wanted to run wild and party, not that she actually could.

"Okay, I'll just do that. You can be the one who tells Tim where my body is when The Future Society finds me 'living it up'."

"Well, fine. You've made your point; I guess this place isn't so bad. Different subject, how was your first day at school?"

I thought about my answer carefully. "It was good and uneventful, although I did almost get hit by a bike."

"A bike? You could have made that story a little more exciting by saying you almost got hit by a car." She sat down at the table next to me. "But, I guess that is that was the most eventful thing that happened all day then that is a good thing. Who was riding the bike?"

"Just some boy in one of my classes. He ran into a bush because I jumped out of the way. He was okay though."

At this she got on her serious face. "Anything happen after this encounter? You just got moved in and I really thought you would be able to finish school here."

"Don't worry, grandma, nothing happened. I quickly left and I probably won't even see him again." I left out the part about him being in my history class.

"Well, alright. Just be careful, little one." She got a distant look in her eyes. "Boys can be any girl's undoing." With that my grandmother disappeared, seeming to drift off while she was in a different place, a different time. I never did hear the story of how she died, she had never talked about it, but I know it had something to do with my grandfather. I had a feeling she was reliving something with his as she faded away.

I spent the rest of the day training and thinking of my encounter with Aaron. He had been the first person who had ever really talked to me outside the classroom. Sure, in the beginning there had always been someone who had gone out of their way to "help the new girl", but after a while they too got the hint and moved on. Hopefully that's what would happen here. But I had told him my name. I didn't know why. I should have just brushed him off and he would have left me alone, but some part of me was intrigued by this boy. I just had to be careful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In all my years hiding myself from people and always being on the run, I found it easiest not to make connections and interact with others as little as possible. I always kept to myself and made sure I was just an average student who was only in school as long as classes lasted. So, when history class came around and Aaron grabbed the formally unoccupied seat next to me, I worked my hardest to ignore him.

"Hey Tera!" He seemed happy to see me. "I knew you were in this class, too. I have an eye for spotting differences." This gave my heart a little pull. "For example, one day there were twenty-four students in this class, the next, twenty-five. The difference?" He pointed a finger at me. "You." Aaron smiled, pretending to look proud at his obvious joke, making fun of the obvious.

"Yeah," I held back a smile and faced the front of the room. "Look, class is going to start."

All during class I couldn't stop glancing Aaron's way. He seemed so focused on his work, different from the boy I met yesterday. Who was he? Where did he fit in this school? Did he play a sport? Was he a nerd? He did seem really into this class. I studied him a little more. His slightly grown out black hair almost covered his eyes, which I couldn't help noticing were green. He seemed to have the body of someone who got a good workout often.

Suddenly, he moved and his eye caught mine. I quickly looked back at my notes, but not before I saw him flash me a smile. I blushed and kept my head down. After a few minutes I chanced a look again and he was back doing his work. Upon closer inspection I noticed that he wasn't taking notes, but instead was drawing something. I couldn't see what it was he was drawing, but I could tell it was good, it had me mesmerized. I tried to inch closer so I could see it better when a hand came down on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Ms. White, out history teacher, standing behind me.

"Tera," she said "maybe you can answer my next question. What event started World War One?"

I didn't even have to think, one of my past lives had been there, although he remembered it differently than history had.

"The assassination of Arch Duke Francis Ferdinand."

My teacher seemed satisfied and moved on, giving me a warning look as she walked up the row. I sat there in silence, trying to figure out how that had happened. Ms. White caught me completely off guard, I was never off guard. I realized that I had been so focused on Aaron that I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. Nothing had ever distracted me like that before and I didn't like it. I decided that no matter how intrigued I was I would have to stay away from Aaron. I spent the rest of the class trying not to look his way again.

I didn't see Aaron for the rest of the day which made me a little sad. I barely even knew this boy and yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had to though, it was the only way. I made my way out of the school for a second time, being careful not to be almost hit by speeding bikes, but none came. As I was coming up on the park I felt before I heard footsteps running towards me. I quickly turned a corner and waited, poised ready to defend.

As my follower came closer to my hiding spot I realized that I recognized the footsteps, but I couldn't place them. It was someone I had met before, but not for long enough to really feel them. It had to be someone from The Future Society. They had found me once again, much quicker than usual. My defense stance became one of attack. As my assailant was turning the corner I slammed my foot on the ground and made him trip and fall on his face. I jumped out, arms at the ready and stopped, frozen in place. There, on the ground, lay Aaron.

"Man," he exclaimed, pushing himself off the ground. "What is it with me and falling this week?" He spotted me next to him. "Ah, must be you."

I just stared at him, unable to get over the fact that I had just been about to take him out.

"Relax," He said, taking my look as one of surprise instead of fear. "I was just kidding. You're too pretty to be bad luck." He smiled.

Now my thoughts went from killing to his voice in my head calling me pretty. No one had ever called me that before; at least no one unrelated to me and not dead.

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Were you following me?"

Now Aaron was off the ground and looking straight at me. "Yeah, but only because you left school in such a hurry. I wanted to show you something."

Aaron reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, the one he had been drawing on in class today.

"I didn't want you to see it until it was ready. I finished it last period, but when I went to look for you, you had already left. Took me a while to figure out what direction you had gone in."

He handed me the paper. I looked at the pencil markings on the page and tried to take it all in. The work was amazing. I had never seen anything so beautiful drawn by someone. Then I got a closer look at it.

"It's me." A whirlpool of emotions circled through me. "You drew me." Panic began to rise within me. He had captured me so perfectly, it almost seemed to tell the world who I was, like he knew.

"Yeah, that's when I first saw you, right before the almost running into you of course. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to draw you. There's something in you that's really special. I hope that's okay."

"Um, yeah, it's amazing, you're really talented. But you're wrong, there's nothing special about me at all." I quickly stuffed the picture into my bag; no one could ever see it.

"I think you're wrong about that, but it's true I don't really know you that well. And thank you, I do like drawing. Maybe I could draw you again sometime? I've never seen anyone with a body as well built as yours, and yet you still have that innocent look about you. It's amazing."

He had to stop talking. He had to stop talking now. Nothing was making sense in my head. "Stop." I almost yelled. "Thanks for the drawing, but you can never draw me again. It's too good." I mumbled the last part to myself.

Aaron seemed a little disappointed. "Oh, okay, I understand. It probably makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." He decided to change the subject. "Going for a walk in the park?"

I had no choice but to go with it. "Um, yeah, I like to talk walks after school."

"Cool, mind if I join you?"

He didn't even wait for me to answer and just started walking, so I followed.

"How do you like the school so far?" Aaron asked, "Catching up okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm caught up fine, and it's a nice school. One of the nicer ones I've been too."

"So you move around a lot, I take it? Your parents in the military or something?"

"No, it's just me and my grandmother. My parents died when I was young." What was it about this boy that got me speaking so open and freely. I had lies in my head and at the ready, but something was holding them back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mom died when I was young, too. Now it's just me and my dad. Lived here as long as I can remember."

I tried picturing Aaron as a little boy running around and drawing people's inner selves.

"Have you always had that talent?" I asked, "Drawing people so well, I mean."

"Yeah," He seemed relaxed talking about his past, "my dad says it comes from my mom. She always saw the true nature of people, I just seem to be able to draw it. It's how I knew you were special."

That woke me up. "I wish you would stop saying that. You barely even know me, and even so you have only seen me twice. It was a mistake to come here. I should get home."

I started walking away. Aaron seemed sad at the thought and looked as if he was going to argue.

"No, I'm sorry." He tried, "I didn't mean to be so forward. It's just really easy to talk to you. I promise we can do something else."

"Sorry," I said back, "I have to go." I ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got back to the lake I felt someone waiting there for me, but this time it was someone who I knew well.

"Great." I whispered to myself, wiping the tears that had appeared in my eyes, "What is it with people dropping in on me today?"

I made it out of the woods and saw Tim standing there, his silver hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing his usual getup of jeans with a nice shirt and tie. I could see the white lotus pinned to him, signifying his status. He smiled when he saw me, but I could tell he did not like waiting for me.

"Avatar Tera." He said with a short bow, "I was expecting you to be back a while ago."

I looked at him with exasperation. "I'm sorry, I got a little sidetracked on my way back from school, and I would have made sure I was here earlier if I had known you were coming. Also, what did I say about the bowing? It's really not necessary, if I'm going to stay in hiding and elder should not bow to one of younger status, and no more Avatar title, just Tera."

Tim straightened, "Right, my apologies. Now if you would be kind enough to help me cross, we can get down to business."

I made and ice bridge and we began to cross. "It's always business with you, Tim, isn't it?"

When we had made it inside I made some tea and invited Tim to sit.

"Are you liking your new living courters?" Tim began, "I find it very cozy here. And the school? Everything is going well?"

I had a quick vision of Aaron, but I quickly pushed the thought away. "Yeah, everything is great. I like the school."

"Good, we don't want to have to sneak you out in the middle of the night like we had to last time. Just make sure you are extra careful here. The Future Society has spies in places you wouldn't think. So don't go around making friends and whatnot."

Gosh, it was like he knew what I had been up to. "You don't have to give me the lecture, Tim, I've been through this enough times."

He looked sympathetic. "Keeping you safe is our top priority right now; we just need your help to do that."

"I know, and I've been going along with everything, but what exactly is the point of all this?"

Tim looked confused. "What do you mean 'what is the point'? I just told you, to keep you safe."

"Right, by why are we keeping me safe? Is there some future plan or am I just going to be hiding like this the rest of my life? I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to be helping people, fighting the bad guys. Not sit back in a cozy house and watch as mayhem takes the world while I do nothing."

By this point Tim was out of his seat.

"Where is this coming from? You've never had a question about the plan before."

I found myself thinking about Aaron's picture of me and realized that it had reminded me of something, or rather, sometime. A time back when I was setting out to do good and help others, when I was free to be myself and make connections. That picture showed who I really was, and this wasn't it.

"Tim, there was once a time when the Avatar made a difference in the world, and I don't know if I can ignore its call any longer. It's time for the Avatar to come back. I'd rather fight than keep hiding like this."

"Now, Tera, I know this is hard, but it's for your own good. I don't know where all of this is suddenly coming from but you need to take a step back and relax."

I realized that I had come very close to Tim and getting a little excited. I did as he said and backed up while taking some deep breaths.

"Good, now, why don't you take the night off from training and just let yourself be. I'm sure you will see why this is how it is if you just take time to think about it. Now, I have to go take care of some business, so can I count on you to stay low and not make my job harder?"

I felt like I was pouting, but I couldn't help it. "Fine. Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Seeming content Tim headed for the door and stepped out, but not before looking back at me and giving me one of his smiles. As soon as he left I melted the bridge and headed back for my room.

Even though Tim was across the lake and already out of sight I still waited a few more minutes, just to be safe. As soon as a good amount of time passes I pulled out the picture Aaron had drawn. Looking at it now, without the worry, I saw truly how talented Aaron really was. It looked exactly like me, and just as before, my actual character seemed imbedded in it. My entire being was on this page, and looking at it now only confirmed what I already knew. I had lost myself and my dreams somewhere in my life. I was the Avatar and safe or not, I had a duty. I just had to find a way to get back into the world, first.

I ran out of the house and back to land. As soon as I was on solid ground I slammed both of my fists into the ground and stood completely still. I waited for the vibrations to come back from there furthest reach, and then I "saw" him, sitting on a bench in the park. He hadn't left yet.

"Hey," I said as I ran up behind Aaron, "you want to get out of here?"

We ended up in a small ice cream parlor in the middle of town. It was a cute place; with bright colors and so many ice cream flavors you wouldn't think they would be able to fit them all in the shop. Aaron and I both got a bowl and sat down near the window. It was still light out so the sun warmed me as I ate my frozen treat.

"So," Aaron started, "what made you change your mind about coming here with me?"

"Well," Again I felt myself unable to lie, "honestly, your picture did. When I looked at it, it reminded me of someone I use to be, someone I want to be again; someone who got lost along the way."

"I can tell you she not lost," Aaron seemed completely serious, "she's still there, just probably hiding. I saw her in you when I drew your picture."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad. I want to be her again. So, how did you find this place? This had to be the tiniest shop I've ever seen."

The mood lightened. "Yeah, it's pretty small, isn't it, but they make amazing ice cream. My mom brought me here when I was little. We would always come here after church on Sundays and split a sundae. My mom likes small places, said they felt like home."

"That's nice." I finished the last scoop in my bowl. "And this ice cream is very good."

He pushed his bowl towards me. "Well, have some more then."

"Oh, no, that's yours. I don't want to eat it."

"It's okay," Aaron said taking a spoonful for himself, "I miss having someone to share with."

With that I plunged my spoon into the dessert and knew I was hooked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day I got to school early feeling happy for the first time in a while. I purposefully got there early to find Aaron's locker so I could leave him a present. I wanted to thank him for last night and the picture. After Aaron and I had split ways I went back to the ice cream shop and bought a metal bowl with their name on the side. I then preceded to metal bend it into a bracelet, with the name showing on the band. I hoped he like this kind of gift. He wasn't wearing anything last night, but I thought I made it manly enough for any guy, at least I hoped I did, I didn't have much expertise in this area.

I remembered seeing him at his locker yesterday after class so I made my way towards it, as I turned the corner I saw Aaron already there, putting away some of his arts stuff.

"Hey," I said leaning next to his locker, "I didn't expect you to be here so early."

He looked just as surprised as I did. "Yeah, I could say the same to you. The art teacher lets me use the room in the morning. What about you? What are you doing here?"

I blushed. "Oh, well, I was going to leave you a present in your locker as a surprise, but I guess that's not happening anymore."

Aaron smiled. "Really. Why?"

"Just as a thank you. For last night, and the picture." I removed the bracelet from my bag and gave it to him. "Do you like it?"

"Oh my gosh, Tera, this is amazing! Where did you get this?"

"You're not the only one who has some talents." I gave him a smile. "So you really like it? I was afraid you didn't wear jewelry."

He looked me in the eyes and I thought I was going to melt. His eyes seemed to contain everything about him and be seeing everything about me. I almost wished he would see my secret, know my secret. It was amazing.

"Tera, I love it."

I thought I was going to have my first kiss then and there. We were the only two people in the world. There was no Future Society or world in pain, only us. Then the bell rang and the moment was gone. I wondered if it was just me that felt this way or is Aaron had felt it too. I looked back at him but I couldn't tell. Whatever we had been feeling was gone.

"So I'll see you in history?" He recovered first.

"Yeah," I'm pretty sure I blushed for what was the thousandth time in the past week. "I'll see you there."

I had a free period before history, so I decided to take a walk around the area. I needed to start thinking about my next more as the Avatar and walking always seemed to help. I couldn't compromise my position, so I had to find a way to help without letting on who I was. I may want to start helping people, but Tim was right about one thing, I needed to stay hidden, I wasn't good to the world dead, I just had to find a way to do this in secret, and where to start.

As I was walking by the park I noticed someone making their way towards my home. I quietly followed, anxious that some had discovered where I lived. A few more steps and I realized I was following Tim.

"Tim, what are you doing here? You know I'm usually in school right now."

I seemed to have caught him off guard because he jumped higher than I had ever seen someone without bending jump.

He whipped around. "Tera! I wasn't expecting you to be here. Yes, I know you are usually in school. I was just checking the perimeter to make sure it was safe. I do this from time to time, don't need any snoopers."

"Right, okay. Whatever floats your boat I guess. Well, I guess I'll just head back…"

"Tera, wait. Since you're here I needed to talk to you about something. Can we go talk somewhere?"

"What? Right now? I have my next class in twenty minutes."

"It's okay if you miss one class, right?"

"I guess so." I felt sad as I started towards the lake.

"Not your house Tera."

"What? Well, where else would we go?"

Tim started to answer when I thought I felt something. It was only a little tap, but I could have sworn someone was near.

"Tim," I said interrupting him, "I think someone else might me here."

Tim looked around nervously. "No, I'm sure we are alone, I check the perimeter myself."

"But I could have sworn…"

This time I was the one who was cut off as I heard sirens drive by in the direction of the school. I followed the lights then closed my eyes to get a better feel. I followed them until they stopped, right in front of my school.

My eyes flew open and I started to move. I felt Tim running behind me, yelling something about me running off or something. I was letting myself be carried by emotion as I ran to the building. I let myself use just enough air bending to move fast, but not so fast as to draw attention to myself. But I needn't have worried, because no one was paying attention to me, everyone was surrounding the school, which was surrounded itself by students and the SWAT team.

I found the nearest student and pounced on him. "What's going on?"

The student looked terrified, he mumbled his next words. "There are men with guns inside. They're looking for someone. They have hostages."

I quickly scanned the crowd and realized that Aaron wasn't there. I had to find a way into that building.

I started towards it and a hand grabbed my wrist. "Tera!" Tim exclaimed, "What do you think you are doing? Leave this to the police and come with me at once!"

I turned on him. "No. This is my chance to help people. There are students inside! If I don't do something and they die it's on me!"

"Tera, this will draw attention! Do not go in there! If you die…"

"There will be another Avatar, but I will not sit back and watch anymore. I'm going in." With that I yanked my arm free of his grasp and headed for the back door. I stopped halfway between the front and the back of the building, in a blind spot from the police. I made a hole in the ground and jumped in, earth bending until I was in the basement of the school. I closed up the hole but someone would eventually question the hole in the concrete wall, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

I made my way to the main floor and slammed my foot on the ground. The men were holding the hostages in the art room, a couple of rooms down from where I was. I made my way carefully to the room and peaked in. There were three of them, each one with a gun. They were wearing ski masks and were dressed in all black; they stood as if ready to face and army.

I had to get the hostages out before causing a fight. It would be too easy for them to get hurt. I backed up into a room across from the one the men were in and flung my arms forward, causing a blast of air to hit the door. One of the men emerged, carefully checking the hallway for a sign of movement. I took this advantage and emerged from my hiding spot, smashing my fist into his face. He dropped to the floor and I drug him into my room, then I waited.

Right on cue another of the men emerged, calling out for the man who occupied the closet behind me. I took the same tactic and this man fell as easily as the last. I found it odd that I was taking these men out so easily. I pulled the other man into the room and soon figured out why, it was a trap.

I turned to go wait for the last man and found him standing right in front of me. He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground.

"So, we have a hero amongst us, do we? How did you manage to take out two of my men?"

I put on the fiercest look I could muster. "Like this." Another blast of air left my hands and the man flew back into the other room, taking me with him. We collided with the wall, but luckily I was cushioned by the man's body.

The man was knocked out for long enough for me to stand up and get my bearings. I looked around at the hostages and soon found a familiar face.

"Aaron!" I practically yelled, "get all of these people out of here now!"

He looked from me to the man. "But what about…"

"Go!" I didn't have time to argue, I knew this man was tougher than he looked, and he looked pretty tough, so he would be on his feet soon. Not to mention that I didn't know how much longer the other two would be out.

As soon as everyone was out of the room, I went over to the man I had knocked out. He was beginning to stand, so I pushed him back down. I was going to do my best not to bend; hopefully he hadn't noticed that last little blast of air.

"Why are you here?" I said, making sure my foot was firmly on his back. "What do you want?"

The man chuckled but didn't try to move. "You're a strong one, aren't you? Perhaps you can help us out. We're looking for someone, someone very special. Actually, she looks kind of like you I hear. A tall muscular girl, short brown hair…can bend the elements."

I almost sucked in a breath, but I stopped myself. This man didn't know for sure who I was; maybe I could convince him that I wasn't me. I put on my best confused face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And my hair is long, no short." After my last encounter with The Future Society two years ago I had let my hair grow out, it was either that or change the color, and I was not letting anyone color my hair. "And what do you mean, 'bend the elements'? That makes no sense. I think you hit your head a little hard when you fell."

Now the man looked at me. "Yeah," he started, "How did that happen anyway?"

I quick thought up an excuse that would hopefully explain everything. I tried to smile confidently. "Yeah, well, I know a few moves. Wrestling team."

The man seemed to buy this. "Well then, Miss Wrestling team, maybe you can help me find who I'm looking for. My source says that she goes to this school. I was hoping that this stunt would pull her out, and it might have worked if you hadn't come along."

Something was wrong. This man was way to calm and he was talking to me as if we were out for coffee on a spring day, not as if I had him pinned to the floor. Then I realized why, he was stalling.

The two men I had taken out earlier bust into the room, catching me off guard, allowing the man beneath me to throw me off. I landed on the other side of the room.

The man, who I was now begging to suspect was the group leader, stood up fully and whipped himself off.

"Now," he said turning towards me. "Let's see about you giving me some help. You let all of my hostages go, so I guess you get to replace them. Only, instead of just threatening to hurt you, we'll make you scream. If that doesn't bring the Avatar running in, then she was more heartless than I thought."

It hurt a little bit to be called heartless, but now that the students were safe I had to keep playing my role as helpless, young girl. I let out a squeak as the man walked towards me. I got ready to endure whatever it was they intended to do to me when suddenly the door flew open and Aaron came rushing in.

"Tera!" He yelled. "Don't touch her!"

The man looked annoyed. "Shoot him."

Before I knew what was happening on of the henchmen pulled out a gun. My legs reacted before my brain as I blasted myself in front of Aaron before the gun was fired. As the shot was made I used my medal bending to slow down the bullet so I was able to catch it in my hand. Everything seemed to move in slow motion until I knew Aaron was safe, then everything snapped back to speed.

"Aaron! What are you doing here! I told you to get the others out."

He seemed to be very confused with what just happened. "I did, but I had to come back to make sure you were okay."

"Well, you almost just got killed!"

This seemed to finally register to him and he looked now to where the other men were already looking, my closed hand. If it took Aaron long enough to realize that he had almost died, it seemed to take me twice as long to process what had just happened. I opened my hand and gasped as the bullet fell to the floor. I had never bended like that before. I hadn't even known it was possible. I didn't have time to contemplate how it had happened, however, because at that moment the man in charge recovered.

"So it is you!" He exclaimed. "Face to face at last! I have been waiting for the day I could bring you in myself, and now here you are. The Future Society will cleanse the earth!"

I shuttered as I heard their motto shouted at me. The Future Society were extremists and would do anything to make their vision for the world possible.

"Aaron," I whispered as the man approached us, "trust me."

He gave a nod and I let fire pour from my fingertips. It engulfed the room as I grabbed Aaron's hand and ran. I knew it would probably burn the building down, but hopefully everyone was out safely by this point. I didn't have any illusions of it killing the man, but I hoped it would at least slow them down.

As I ran I tried to figure out how they had planned on taking me down. While there leader did seem to be a strong man, he didn't seem like a trained killer, and all they had were guns. They must have known that I had mastered all the elements by now and that they would need a bigger team to take me out. It didn't make sense.

I drug Aaron down the basement stairs.

"Wait!" He screamed, "That will be a dead end! They'll catch us or we'll burn to death."

We can to the wall I had come through earlier. I stopped running and turned towards Aaron. "I told you. Trust me."

With that my fists came forward and I shifted my feet sideways, commanding the earth to make passage for us. The earth obeyed and the same hole I had originally made reappeared. I bended some steps so Aaron could climb out, seeing as he wasn't an earth bender.

We made it to the surface and I didn't stop to answer any of his questions. I just grabbed his hand and ran off into the crowd.


End file.
